Staruto
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Starro the Conqueror's plans to enslave Earth have failed, resulting in him being sentenced to an eternal prison trapped in ice and forced to float endlessly through space. However, things change when he enters a new world and finds a certain blond Shinobi as his host, which he uses to create a whole new batch of Starro clones in order to take over Konoha. Starro/NarutoxHarem.
1. The Host: Staruro Uzumaki

-Age of characters-

Naruto Uzumaki: Age 16

Hinata Hyuga: Age 16

Sakura Haruno: Age 16

Shizune: Age 31

Tsunade Senju: Age 54, but reduced to her 20's

Tenten: Age 17

Ino Yamanaka: Age 16

Temari: Age 19

Mei Terumi: Age 31

Kurenai Yuhi: Age 30

Anko Mitarashi: Age 29

.

.

.

Meeting his end at the hands of the Justice League, Starro the Conqueror had been defeated, while his plans to enslave all the citizens of Earth with his Starro clones had been thwarted.

The alien parasite was now encased in ice, forever trapped to float through the endless recesses of space, never to be seen again.

However, while the Justice League had saved their world, none knew what was to happen with Starro or the consequences of leaving such a powerful being alone, but soon, others were to find out.

-Meanwhile, in another reality-

Heading through his hometown of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and hero of the Leaf Village was rushing through the streets but came to a stop when he noticed Hinata Hyuga, making him call out to her. "Hey Hinata!"

"H… Hello Naruto…" Hinata replied in her usual timid voice, before asking. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great." Naruto replied with a big grin, making Hinata's cheeks flush seeing his handsome smile, while part of her felt sadness.

As she thought back, Hinata remembered how after Naruto returned to Konoha, celebrated as a hero for defeating the Akatsuki member, Pain/Nagato, Sakura had looked over him to make sure there was no physical or mental damage done to him when he lost control of the Kyuubi and went berserk, in which Sakura told Hinata that the trauma of seeing her dying just as she admitted she loved him was too much for Naruto to handle, causing the blond to enter a state of post traumatic stress and suppress the memories so the pain couldn't repeat itself.

Telling Naruto that she loved him for nearly everyone in Konoha to hear, only for Naruto not to remember, this broke Hinata's heart.

And though Naruto seemed oblivious to her feelings, Hinata had noticed that whenever she was alone or he was nearby, Naruto would ask if she'd like to hang out with him or would offer to treat her to Ramen, making the Hyuga think there may be hope one day Naruto would remember her confession of love and even the chance he felt the same towards her.

"Hinata." Naruto then said, getting her attention.

"I was just going to grab a bite, care to join me?" He then asked, making Hinata's cheeks flush, before she smiled.

"I'd… I'd like that, Naruto." Hinata replied happily, smiling back at Naruto, before the pair headed over to Naruto's favourite place to eat, Ramen Ichiraku, where they each took a seat and were greeted by Teuchi and his daughter.

Teuchi smiled to see his favourite customer, while Ayame smiled to see Hinata with Naruto, as she knew how Hinata felt towards Naruto and hoped the best for her.

"Good evening Naruto. What can I get for you two?" Teuchi asked.

"Two bowls of miso ramen, old man." Naruto replied, making Teuchi smile and nod.

"Right away." Teuchi said gladly, before he and Ayame got cooking, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone to talk.

As Teuchi and Ayame prepared their meals, Naruto and Hinata enjoyed each other's company, talking how everyone was chipping in to fix all the damage, starting off with Ramen Ichiraku being restored to its former glory for their hero.

The bonds that the Leaf Village had formed with the Sand Village, causing their Kazekage, Gaara, to offer them supplies and willing Shinobi to help restore Konoha.

And there was also the case of Tsunade, who had used most of her Chakra to heal almost every villager, straining her body and exhausting her into a coma, which left many wondering who would be Hokage until she awoke.

However, Naruto and Hinata then stopped their conversation as two steaming bowls of ramen were placed before them, causing Naruto to grab a pair of chopsticks and dig in, shovelling in mouthful after mouthful, while Hinata's eating was far slower and more civilized compared to Naruto's.

But she was still having a wonderful time with him.

After finishing their ramen, with Hinata just happy with one bowl and Naruto finishing off his sixth, the blond got out his wallet, ready to pay, only for Teuchi to stop him.

"This is on the house." Teuchi said with a smile, causing Naruto to smile back.

"Thanks old man." Naruto replied, while Hinata smiled and bowed in respect.

"See you later." The blond then said as he and Hinata got up and left.

Seeing as how it was getting late, Naruto thought it'd be a good idea to escort Hinata if she'd like him back to the Hyuga compound, in which Hinata didn't object to the idea and was more than happy to have Naruto walk with her that night.

Gazing up at the sky, it looked magical as both saw a meteor shoot through the sky.

But watching the meteor, Naruto could see that it actually entered the atmosphere and had landed close by.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto wanted to check it out.

But before rushing off, he turned to Hinata.

"Wanna check it out?" He asked, causing Hinata to blush again at how Naruto actually wanted to spend time with her, in which all she could do was nod in reply.

But what neither were aware of what was what they were going to find.

-Moments later, in the training grounds-

Through a fogged and blurred glance Starro's eye looked around to see he had landed in what looked like a field used for some form of primitive Earthling combatence or training.

However, even though he was no longer trapped in space, the ice that had imprisoned and weakened him still kept him from his objectives.

And despite one of his tentacles being set free from the impact, Starro could feel his body weakening and knew it was only a matter of time until he would finally meet his end.

But when all hope seemed lost for the alien mind controller, Starro could sense a great power coming to him, in which he gazed through the ice to see two humans and could sense that the power he felt was coming from within the boy in the orange outfit.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" Naruto said, impressed, before he asked Hinata. "What do you think of it?"

"I'm not sure." Hinata replied, her Byakugan active, in which she then told Naruto. "I can sense there is something inside but I cannot detect any Chakra."

Knowing such a human would make an ideal host to lead a new invasion, Naruto, who was foolish as he got too close, wanting to check on the mysterious being, then got knocked down as Starro's tentacle lashed out at Naruto, slamming the Uzumaki in the face and knocking him to the ground, making Hinata cry out Naruto's name in concern, unaware of the concern she should have in her current position.

-In Naruto's mind-

Awakening from his slumber, the Kyuubi opened his eyes, glaring down to see Naruto just standing before him, the blond's face hidden by darkness.

Upon seeing the Jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi asked. " **You again? What do you want now, brat?** "

"What I want is your power. You will relinquish it to me now." Naruto replied.

Hearing his demand, the Nine Tailed Fox just laughed, before saying in a chilling tone. " **The only way you can get my power is by removing the Seal. And even then, I'd sooner kill you than give you a portion of my Chakra."**

"Very well." Naruto just said in an emotionless reply.

The Bijuu was confused by Naruto's strange behaviour and change in attitude, but the confusion arose when chains shot out from the ground, wrapping around the Kyuubi and forcing the Nine Tailed Fox down onto its stomach.

" **What the Hell are you doing, brat!?** " The Kyuubi shouted in demand, struggling against the chains, in which Naruto responded to the Bijuu's outburst by stepping out of the shadows, revealing he had a starfish-like creature latched upon his face.

"I am taking your power." He replied, before telling the Nine Tailed Fox as he entered the Seal. "And my name isn't brat, it's Starro."

Seeing the unusual parasite controlling his host, the Kyuubi continued writhing around, trying to break from the bindings that continued to hold him down, with no such luck.

" **Let me go!** " Kyuubi roared, before questioning. " **What do you want with me?**

"You shall aid me in conquering this world. All shall become one with me and as a part of me, your power shall help me to unify this world under my will. There is no escape. No one can escape the will of Starro the Conqueror." Starro replied, using his mental domination over Naruto's mind to create a massive Starro clone that latched onto the Kyuubi's face, making him roar out as he could feel it twisting and forcing its way into his mind.

"There is no 'you', Kyuubi. There is only Starro the Conqueror now." Starro told the Nine Tailed Fox, feeling his resistance as the Starro clone continued to assimilate its potential host into Starro's hive mind.

As the Starro clone wrapped itself around the Kyuubi's face, the Kyuubi's memories, thoughts, will, and spirit were slowly absorbed by Starro's mind and will, allowing the Starro clone to fuse with the Bijuu completely, leaving only Kyuubi's maw uncovered, turning the Nine Tailed Fox into nothing more than a pawn.

Feeling Kyuubi no longer resisting, Starro removed the chains, allowing the Nine Tailed Fox to stand before the Starro infused Jinchuuriki.

" **I am now a mere extension of your will, Master Starro.** " Kyuubi said in a robotic tone as he bowed before his new Master. " **Such foolish notions are now removed from this mind and there is only your mind and your will. This body and all of its power are yours' to use as per your supreme will.** "

-Back in the training grounds-

Hinata was unsure of what exactly had happened after Naruto was hit in the face and knocked down, but now he was just lying motionless on his back, while a strange blue starfish covered his face.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata called out in a tone full of concern as she sat beside Naruto's form, gently shaking him, before she soon stopped, the Hyuga pulled her hands away when the strange starfish on Naruto's face was consumed in a light orange Chakra aura, in which it changed colour, to a bright orange.

Suddenly, the eye on the starfish opened up and looked around, while Naruto arose, pulled himself up, before dispelling the Chakra as he just stood in place.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked in a slightly worried tone. "A… are you alright?"

But instead of replying, Naruto quickly shot around, his right hand clenched as he tried to hit Hinata, who managed to avoid the sudden attack.

"N… Naruto! What's wrong? What are you doing?" Hinata asked, shocked that Naruto had tried to attack her, before the Jinchuuriki then slowly turned his body to face her.

"There is no Naruto anymore, I am Starro. Naruto is a mere extension of my will." He said in a monotone voice, before adding. "And you shall join us."

Naruto's body was then enveloped in a light orange Chakra aura, while portions of it spread out from behind him, forming four Chakra tails, making the Hyuga worry further.

"Naruto, I… I don't know what's going on." Hinata admitted, before she then got into a fighting stance and added in a more confident and determined tone. "But I will save you."

"I have already stated there is no Naruto. I am Starro." Naruto told Hinata, while he brought his hands together, forming a familiar sign. "If you wish to deny your fate, so be it. But you will be one with us. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He then called out, causing three Naruto Clones, each of which had been infused with a copy of Starro to appear around the real Naruto.

Hinata grew a little worried seeing the Clones, but kept her determination up and got ready to charge.

First to strike, two of the three Shadow Clones shot at Hinata and began to attack in close range.

She retaliated by jumping to the side and delivering two palm strikes to the closest one's chest, only to see that thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra, it absorbed most of the damage, leaving the Shadow Clone damaged slightly.

And things got worse for Hinata as the Chakra forming behind the Shadow Clone wrapped around her arm, binding it and giving him a clear shot at her.

But acting quickly, Hinata pushed back with her feet, avoiding the strike as well as breaking from the Chakra.

"You are proving to be more trouble than you are worth." Starro stated through his host.

"But either way, you will be assimilated, Hinata." One of the Shadow Clones added as a familiar sphere of Chakra formed in his right hand, as well as in the other Starro Naruto currently combatting against the Hyuga.

This shocked Hinata.

Both from seeing that the Shadow Clones were each using the Rasengan with ease, not to mention the fact the enemy controlling Naruto knew her name.

"How did you know my name?" Hinata had to ask.

"I know everything there is about you and this world thanks to my host." Starro replied, as he then said. "Naruto's memories are my memories. Naruto's thoughts are my thoughts. Naruto's will is my will."

"I won't let you continue to use Naruto like a puppet!" Hinata yelled.

"You cannot stop me and you know that. For someone who claims to love this boy, you are acting very rash." Starro replied, aiming to break Hinata by exploiting her feelings.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"H… how do you know that?" She asked.

"I already told you that all Naruto's memories are mine." Starro said, before he added. "That includes the ones he is oblivious to or has suppressed."

"Now then, will you will relinquish yourself to Starro?" One of the Shadow Clones said.

"No! I won't leave Naruto under your control!" Hinata snapped back, remaining determined to save the one she loved.

"Very well." The third Starro Shadow Clone replied, only to suddenly collapse to the ground, remaining motionless for a moment before vanishing.

"That will be Naruto's fate if you don't surrender." Starro told Hinata, only for one of the Shadow Clones to then add. "Naruto is a mere host bonded to Starro, a mere extension of his will and if he so desires, he may stop his heart and body functions. His drone will cease functioning."

"No! Don't do it!" She cried out, losing her determination, while giving Starro the advantage.

"Rasengan!" The Shadow Clones called out, lunging at Hinata, who narrowly avoided the attacks, which devastated the area around them, but left her open, in which the real Naruto suddenly shot out from the dust that was created from the Rasengan blasts and grabbed Hinata's arms tightly as he forced her to the ground.

Hinata groaned from the fall, before she began writing around, struggling to get Naruto off of her.

"You have lost Hinata. And now you shall become part of us." Starro told her, his red eye glaring at Hinata's frightened face.

She continued to struggle, wanting to get away, but Naruto's grasp on her was too strong, in which all she could do was watch as the Shadow Clones approached her from the side, before the first Shadow Clone got a firm hold of the Starro clone on the second Naruto and pulled it off his face, causing the Shadow Clone to vanish, while the Starro clone remained squirming in his hand, waiting for its new host.

"Don't worry, you'll be part of Starro just as the one you love." Starro told Hinata while the clone brought the Starro clone down to Hinata's face, in which the Starro clone latched onto Hinata's face, making her struggle further and cry out, feeling it fusing with her and allowing Starro to 'absorb' her into his new hive mind.

'No, I... I need to… resist...' Hinata thought, trying to stay in control.

However, the combination of the added power from the Kyuubi and having the one she loved on top of her in such a position was weakening her mental defences, allowing the Starro clone to assimilate fully with the Hyuga.

Feeling Hinata now under his thrall, Starro got up, dispelling his Chakra and the Naruto Shadow Clone, and watched as Hinata's body slowly stood up.

"We are one, Master Starro. I am Starro and Starro is I. True order can only be achieved when all are one with you." Hinata then said in an emotionless tone, kneeling before her new Master, who just gazed down at her.

"You are indeed correct, however I fear that may break, as such clones will only sustain a host for a limited time." Starro replied, feeling that a Shadow Clone based Starro would eventually wear off.

"What do you command of me, Master?" Hinata asked, making Starro comment in reply. "I can sense you have a great desire for this human and to be his mate."

"Yes my Master. That is true. Humans do not reproduce like you, Master Starro. We need a male and a female in order to produce children since we, females, contain the eggs while the male contain sperm and only when a male's sperm meets a female's egg is a new human life created. However the new human life remains in the female's womb in order to develop for nine months until they give birth to the new human child. However, we don't mate just to produce children in order to ensure our species survives, Master Starro. We also desire companionship. And my host felt this towards Naruto." Hinata explained, which gave Starro a thought.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"A worthless notion since all shall be one with me. But it may provide to be of some use in order to further bring order and produce more stable clones. Perhaps this will allow us the chance we need." He told Hinata.

Curious, Hinata asked. "What is your plan, Master?"

"This." Starro just said, grabbing the zipper of Hinata's jacket and pulling it down, relieving her of her garment and exposing her well toned body and voluptuous F-Cup sized breasts that were contained within a black coloured bra.

"You wish to mate with this body, Master?" Hinata asked, with no change in the emotionless tone, which made Starro just nod in reply.

"I will impregnate this body so more of our kind can be created." Starro told Hinata, before he then removed Naruto's sandals, shirt, exposing his well-developed chest to Hinata, followed by his pants and boxers, leaving Naruto completely naked and revealing his manhood, which Starro then enhanced with his mental domination over the blond to make it fully erect.

With his host now naked, Starro turned his focus back on Hinata.

"Lie down." He commanded, making Hinata nod obediently before she laid on her back, waiting for her Master to mate with her and impregnate her womb.

Starro got on his knees, removing Hinata's pants and panties, exposing her wet pussy to her Master, who pulled Hinata's hips closer to his groin while trying to line the tip up with her slit.

Starro gripped her hips before moving forward, before he then thrust Naruto's manhood in Hinata's pussy, stripping her and Starro's host body of their virginity forever, before the alien mind controller began to use his host's member, thrusting it in and out of Hinata's pussy, causing him to actually groan out from the feeling, while Hinata let out a cry of pleasure, gripping the ground from feeling Naruto's cock inside of her.

"Your host's insides are rather tight… and the feeling on my host's sexual orgasm… is something… Ah... I can see why you humans desire to mate so much..." Remarked Starro.

"Please Master… Ah… continue moving…" Hinata moaned out.

Starro did as Hinata had begged and continued, using Naruto's body to keep thrusting his manhood in and out of her vagina, filling Hinata with nothing but pleasure.

And thanks to his control over her, he was able to keep Hinata in that state of blissful pleasure.

"Perhaps… making more of our kind... will be enjoyable in the future…" Starro groaned out, while he felt Naruto's instincts take over, making him move his right hand off Hinata's hip and underneath her bra, massaging her breast, which made Hinata moan in reply. "Yes… Oh, yes, Master… It's so good...!"

Starro was impressed at how soft Hinata's breast felt and went faster without notice, while Hinata let out another cry of pleasure from her Master's skill, in which she was unable to control herself and lifted her head to meet Starro in a deep kiss.

His lone eye widened, but didn't try to push her away.

Instead, Starro, using Naruto, kissed Hinata back, while his tongue invaded Hinata's mouth, making both moan as they continued to make love.

'This is odd… I should focus on merely impregnating her…' Starro thought, confused as to why such a primal form of reproduction felt so good.

However, Starro was broken from that thought when he felt Hinata's snatch tighten around his host's member again, causing Starro to break from the kiss and groan out in pleasure. "I can feel this body… close to releasing…!"

"Me too... Ah... I can't wait… to bring everyone… into the bliss… that is you, Master Starro…!" Hinata then moaned as she could feel she was close to her climax.

Starro and Hinata kept going until their orgasms soon approached.

Both cried out as they had their orgasms, in which Naruto's cock started twitching and then shot his seed inside Hinata's folds, making Hinata let out a cry of pure ecstasy, not only as she climaxed, but also from feeling Naruto's cum fill her womb.

And with the successful impregnation of the Hyuga and their orgasms over, Hinata remained on her back, panting, while Starro, thanks to Naruto's stamina and the Kyuubi, remained in place.

"Excellent work, Hinata. I can see why humans love to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh." Starro commented. "These bodies shall be enjoying it very often in the future."

"I live to serve you, Master Starro." Hinata panted, feeling her womb tingle with Naruto's sperm and the Kyuubi's Chakra mixing together.

"Now we wait for the first of many to be born." Starro said, making the Starro clone controlling Hinata smile and reply. "It will be an honour, Master Starro."

Hinata then moaned out as her stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, before the Hyuga then moaned again as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, in which an exact duplicate of the Starro clone on her face came out of her vagina.

It wriggled on the ground between Hinata's legs before Starro picked it up, quickly allowing the Shadow Clone Starro to dispel and held it near Hinata's head, allowing it to latch onto her, this time binding her forever to Starro's will.

"Thank you, Master." Hinata said, grateful to be in his servitude, causing a rare smirk to appear on Naruto's face as Starro replied. "We will need more before we can bend more to my will."

Hinata nodded in reply, before she grabbed Naruto's hips and flipped them around so Starro was on the ground and Hinata was on top of him.

"Anything you say, Master." Hinata said, claiming Naruto's lips in another heated kiss, while her hands moved down Naruto's muscular chest, to his manhood, which Starro had made hard once more, and began to stroke it, causing the alien mind controller to moan within the Hyuga's mouth.

As Hinata then lowered herself onto Naruto's cock, the sounds of their moans and cries of pleasure could be heard through the tree line, in which Starro would soon have a new batch of hybrid Starro clones.

-End Lemon-

It was around half an hour before Starro and Hinata finished their session.

Producing Starro Clones that would ensure his enslavement over Konoha and all its citizens.

"We have a good start, but we will claim control over the leader of this Village before producing more." Spoke Starro, making Hinata nod in reply.

"Yes, Master. I understand." She said.

"We'll take a few with us and have the rest hide in the nearby stream." Starro instructed, before he and Hinata gathered the Starro clone hybrids, let most rest in the stream, while the remaining ones were to soon find hosts, latching firmly to Starro and Hinata's naked bodies to keep from falling off as the two Shinobi turned back to the Village that would soon belong to Starro.

"And we should split up, allowing us assimilate more of these humans, but stay in the shadows." Starro ordered.

"Whatever you command, Master." Hinata replied, her tone remaining emotionless, though obedient, before she leapt away and headed off in order to do the bidding of her Master.

-With Hinata, minutes later-

Following the command of Starro, Hinata traversed through Konoha, remaining in the shadows as she went in search of the next to become one with her Master, Tsunade Senju.

She carefully made her way around the Leaf Village while keeping her sight for any signs of her target, until Hinata came to a stop, as before her was the tent Tsunade was resting in.

The only problem was that Shizune was just outside, standing guard over her teacher and friend.

Hinata held her palm open, in which one of the Starro clones on her body crawled up her arm and onto Hinata's palm, giving Hinata a good grasp of the alien parasite.

Shizune had her back to Hinata and didn't notice anything until Hinata stopped right behind her.

But before she could reply or call out, Hinata's hand shot fast, placing the Starro clone on Shizune, which caused her arms to droop and her face to turn emotionless, while the eye on the Starro clone opened up and stared at its fellow drone.

"Come with me. She will be one with us." Spoke Hinata.

Shizune nodded in reply, moving away and allowing Hinata inside the tent to see Tsunade lying quietly on the mattress within.

Hinata walked next to the unconscious figure of Tsunade, in which Hinata placed her left hand on a Starro clone that had attached itself to her breast, making the Hyuga moan a little as she tugged it off, before Hinata then knelt down beside Tsunade and held the Starro clone near Tsunade's face.

Immediately, the Starro hybrid removed itself from Hinata's grasp, before the clone climbed onto Tsunade's face and latched on, causing the blonde to moan and shift in discomfort as it began to 'absorb' Tsunade into Starro's hive mind, while the Chakra within the Starro clone mixed with Tsunade's, altering her body so she'd be another female capable of getting pregnant.

Hinata watched as the Starro clone's eye opened, showing it had awoken Tsunade, taking away her free will and making her another slave to use how Starro saw fit in the process.

"Starro lives." Tsunade and Shizune said in emotionless tones, kneeling before Hinata as they waited her to command them.

"Follow me. We have more clones to spread and more to enthrall for Master Starro." Hinata explained in reply, causing Tsunade and Shizune to nod obediently before rising to their feet, ready to assist in the assimilation of the Leaf.


	2. Conquering Sakura, Tenten and Temari

-Meanwhile, with Starro: Upcoming Lemon-

Using Naruto's ninja skills to sneak through Konoha, Starro had arrived at his destination, the home of his teammate, friend and crush, Sakura Haruno.

Gazing through her bedroom window, Starro could see the Kunoichi, sound asleep in her bed, dressed in a rather sexy pink nightgown that exposed a lot of her ample breasts, which caused Naruto's body to act on its own, giving making his cock hard.

But Starro remaining focused.

Placing Naruto's hands on the bottom of the window, Starro manipulated his Jinchuuriki host to pull the sash up, allowing him inside, where he then walked up to Sakura and slowly pulled down the covers, allowing Starro to take in all of Sakura's sexy sleeping form.

After examining his latest specimen, Starro then placed his right hand on Sakura's forehead, making her moan and shift a little in her sleep, before the Kunoichi moaned louder when a Starro clone, which was attached around the right side of Naruto's neck/collarbone crawled down the Uzumaki's arm and slowly attached itself to Sakura's face, binding Sakura to Starro, his will and his hive mind.

Feeling Sakura's mind now part of him, Starro removed his hand and watched as the Starro clone opened its eye, looked around, before turning to face the alien mind controller, in which Sakura then moved up into a sitting position on her bed.

"I am now an extension of your will, Master Starro. There is no thought, but yours'. I am honored to be at your command." Sakura told Starro, pleasing Starro that Sakura was under his thrall and just another mind for him to command.

However, seeing Starro's host body naked made Sakura's cheeks flush as she could feel she was giving into her more primal mind and urges.

Starro could sense that Sakura was getting horny just staring at her Master, making him shed the remaining Starro clones covering his body, climb on top of her and kiss the Kunoichi, forcing his tongue into Sakura's willing mouth.

From Sakura's lips, Starro moved Naruto's head to her neck, kissing and nipping at it, leaving small marks and making the Kunoichi moan in pleasure, wanting more, while trying her hardest to focus on herself so she could remove her clothing and feel the bare skin of Naruto's body against hers'.

Breaking away, Starro sat up, allowing Sakura to remove her nightgown, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.

But that didn't matter to Starro, it just meant he could enjoy Sakura's body sooner and impregnate her too.

After Sakura laid back down on her bed, spreading her legs, revealing her wet, shaven snatch, Starro grabbed Sakura's hips and thrust into, pushing Naruto's cock deep inside the Kunoichi's vagina.

"Starro, it feels so good… Ah... Give me pleasure… please keep using Naruto's cock… Ah… Use my body as you see fit…!" Sakura moaned in pleasure.

Listening to Sakura begging her to continue to pleasure her, Starro responded by thrusting Naruto's manhood deeper into Sakura's womb, making her moan louder, wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders and her legs around Naruto's waist.

"That's it Sakura… Feel my host inside you… Enjoy the pleasure only I can give you… You are mine...!" Starro groaned out, causing Sakura to cry out in reply. "Yes… Oh, yes... Ah... I... I'm all yours', Master Starro… Now and forever...!"

Getting more into human mating, Starro pulled Sakura up, bringing her up into a sitting position, her arms around his shoulders, her legs still around his waist and her head resting on his left shoulder as she continued to moan from feeling Naruto big cock slide in and out of her wet vagina.

However, the two Shinobi started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew ever closer, causing Starro to groan out. "Sakura, I... Ah... I can't hold it... I can feel Naruto is to cum…!"

"Me too, Master Starro... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm... I'm cumming...!" Sakura moaned loudly, before crying out in pure ecstasy as she experienced her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all Naruto's manhood.

With Sakura's climax, Starro could feel Naruto was unable to hold back, letting out a loud groan as he had his orgasm and released his semen into Sakura's waiting womb, making sure Naruto's cock was milked of all his cum so Sakura would be another Kunoichi to bare his Starro clone hybrids.

-End Lemon-

After releasing the last of his cum into Sakura's vagina, Starro removed Naruto's manhood from Sakura, making her moan a little at the loss of having him inside of her.

"Master Starro, you were wonderful…" Sakura panted.

"Thank you." Starro replied, before saying in a serious tone as he got up. "But we have to focus. From what I have learnt from my host, Konoha is only one of the five Great Shinobi Nations. If I am to bring complete order to this world, I will need to find other Shinobi from different Lands to act on my behalf in order to bring my clones in without causing suspicion."

Picking up one of the Starro clones, Starro then said. "Fortunately I know Konoha has a close alliance with the Sand Village, including Temari, the sister of the current Kazekage. She shall be my next target."

"And what do you command of me, Master?" Sakura asked, kneeling before her Master as she remained naked.

"Help by spreading more of my clones. Help all those in the Leaf see that the only way for order is to surrender to my will." Starro said.

"As you command, Master Starro." Sakura replied in a loyal tone, before she stated. "Soon all of Konoha and the rest of this world will belong to you."

-With Hinata-

After successfully binding both Tsunade and Shizune to her Master's will, the pair headed through Konoha, taking the remaining Starro clones from Hinata in order to continue Starro's mission to enslave all Shinobi in the Leaf into his hive mind.

While Tsunade and Shizune had found many easy victims, such as drunken Shinobi stumbling from bars and those carelessly going alone through dark alleyways, it gave them the chance to place Starro clones on their faces, not only making them loyal drones to the real Starro, but also increasing his power.

However, Hinata had stopped her current mission for her Master to tend to a more trifling matter, in which the Hyuga headed back to the Starro clones left in the stream, sensing they had been discovered.

Looking at the strange orange starfish was none other than the weapons mistress of the Leaf Village, Tenten, who had decided to put more time into her training to ensure that if another attack on the Leaf happened, she'd be more than prepared and able to protect Konoha and her comrades, in which she had recently started night sessions.

However, before Tenten started, she had noticed a strange mass of sea life in the stream, making her decide to investigate before training.

"What in the world? What are these things?" Tenten asked herself, confused as why the stream was filled with orange coloured starfish or where they had come from.

"You really shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Tenten." She then heard Hinata say, only her voice sounded so distant and emotionless.

Wondering if Hinata knew something about the starfish, Tenten turned around, only to gasp and blush at seeing Hinata, who had one of the strange starfish on her face, and nothing else.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked, blushing at seeing Hinata naked. "What happened to you?"

"All shall be clear, after you join us." Hinata replied, her tone remaining emotionless, which worried Tenten, before confusion was added to the brunette as Hinata's form was covered in light orange Chakra.

Not sure why or how Hinata had access to the Chakra of the Nine Tails, Tenten pushed that thought from her head as Hinata shot at her, narrowly avoiding the weapon's mistress with a powerful Gentle Fist.

'I don't know what's happened to Hinata, but I know it has something to do with those things.' Tenten thought, looking over at the stream, freaking her out a little when some of their eyes stared at her, making the brunette then shake her head and think in a more clear and focused form.'But if I want to try to save Hinata and not wind up with some creepy starfish stuck on my face, I need to be careful. If I get hit by her Gentle Fist Jutsu, I'm finished.'

Keeping her distance, Tenten leapt backwards, before jumping into the sky, pulling the scroll off of her back and held it out, summoning a barrage of weapons, including Kunai, axes, short swords and shurikens to rain down upon Hinata.

However, Hinata merely stood in place as the Chakra around her form manifested, giving her fox-like ears, claws and a tail, all made of Chakra, in which the tail smacked away every single weapon, leaving Hinata completely unharmed.

"No way!" Tenten said in a shocked tone as she landed, stunned that her attack was deflected with such ease.

And Tenten's shock only increased when Hinata merely lifted her right arm up and the Chakra around it shot forward, in which it slammed Tenten into a tree behind her, making her cry out in pain as the weapons mistress was restrained.

With Tenten pinned, Hinata slowly walked up to Tenten until their bodies were inches away from each other, while the single eye of the starfish on the Hyuga's face just stared at Tenten.

"Hinata, let me go!" Tenten yelled as she struggled in the Chakra, making Hinata reply. "You cannot escape us Tenten. You will become one with us."

"I don't know who or what you are, but I will never join you!" Tenten said back in defiance.

"You cannot deny me, foolish girl. Thanks to the experience my Master has gained from Naruto's body, we know the weaknesses of your species." Hinata replied, as her Chakra tail split in half. "And we know how to exploit it."

-Upcoming Lemon-

Unable to stop her, Tenten could only watch as the Chakra holding her body was removed, replaced by two Chakra tails that pressed down and held her arms tightly, allowing Hinata to grab at Tenten's pants with her free hands, tear them off and spread Tenten's legs out to expose her pussy, making the brunette's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Hinata, what… what are you doing!?" Tenten questioned.

Hinata just ignored Tenten as she moved her face to her pussy, in which the Hyuga's tongue flicked across Tenten's clit, making Tenten moan loudly in pleasure.

It seemed the ever growing lust Starro was gaining from his exposure to Naruto's body was affecting his drones too, not that Hinata was complaining.

Her tongue drove deep into Tenten's folds, making the weapons mistress let out more moans, while feeling her mind and body weakening.

"No… Stop it… I… I won't… lose myself…!" Tenten moaned out, moving around as she knew she was going to cum soon.

But, thanks to Starro/Naruto's memories, Hinata continued to force pleasure upon Tenten, in which she tried her hardest to resist, but the erotic pleasure from Hinata licking her pussy, making Tenten then cry out as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids into Hinata's mouth.

-End Lemon-

With her orgasm over, the brunette left panting in pleasure, Hinata released her hold over Tenten, dispelling the Chakra around her as she walked over to the stream and pulled out one of the Starro clones, before walking back to Tenten, who was too exhausted, physically and mentally from her climax to retreat or fight, allowing Hinata to easily place the Starro clone on Tenten's face, leaving only her mouth uncovered like Starro's other drones, in which Tenten's memories, thoughts and will were 'absorbed' by Starro's mind.

And with Tenten now part of Starro's hive mind, the Starro clone's eye opened, looked upon Hinata, before Tenten then spoke.

"I am now a mere extension of the will of our Master. Such foolish notions are now removed from this mind. There is only Starro."

"Very good." Hinata replied, giving into her primal side once more as she gave Tenten a quick kiss on the lips, before the mind controlled Hyuga said in a serious tone. "But we still have more work to do for Master Starro."

"I understand perfectly." Tenten replied.

With that said, Tenten then removing her top and bra, leaving the brunette completely naked, as she and Hinata then headed to the stream full of the Starro clones and allowed them to attach themselves to their body, making the Kunoichi moan when a pair each latched onto their breasts.

"Soon all of Konoha will belong to Master Starro." Tenten said, before she had to say, feeling her urges and lust overtake her. "And part of me does desire to mate with his host body."

"Patience Tenten. You shall receive such pleasure soon." Hinata replied, making Tenten nod loyally as they then headed back to resume binding more of the Leaf to Starro's will.

-Back in Konoha-

Scouting the area, Starro had finally found Temari, who was taking to rest in one of the many tents provided for those whose homes had yet been rebuilt.

However, Temari wasn't the only Suna Shinobi in the area.

Outside the tents, Starro could see many Suna ninja relaxing after all the work they put into helping rebuild Konoha.

And while he knew Naruto's body and his skills were more than capable of despatching his enemies, Starro thought about this logically and thought such conflict could cause widespread panic, leading to his plans leading to failure once more.

But having his recourses, Starro came up with an alternative way to get Temari and 'absorb' her into his hive mind, in which the alien mind controller close his eye.

And when it opened, he found himself back inside Naruto's mind with the Nine Tailed Fox; only now the Kyuubi was sitting on his hind legs, like a dog waiting for its master's return.

" **Master, you have returned.** " Kyuubi said, bowing his head in respect, before he asked. " **What is it you desire?** "

"I wish to exploit the weakness of the human, Temari. By using your pheromones, I will make her lose her crave to mate with my host body where I will then make her mine." Starro said, making the Bijuu reply in an obedient, emotionless tone. " **As you wish, Master Starro.** "

Following the command of Starro, Naruto's body began to release pheromones that reached Temari's tent, causing the Suna Kunoichi to let out a small moan as she suddenly felt slightly aroused.

But the pheromones continuing to flood Temari's senses, making her body feel hot, her eyes glazed over with lust, before she was unable to control herself as she placed her right hand on her breast and began massaging it.

"Not enough…" Temari moaned.

Removing her hand from her breast, getting to her feet, before leaving her tent to find what was making her so lustful, in which the blonde followed the pheromones, leading her to a naked Naruto with an alien parasite hugging his face.

But that didn't bother Temari as her mind was fogged with lust and desire.

"Naruto…" Temari purred lustfully, giving into her urges as she wrapped her arms around the Jinchuuriki and kissed him passionately, surprising Starro for a moment, before using Naruto to return the passion and kiss Temari back.

Breaking from the kiss and her arms, Starro removed the final hybrid clone from off his body, placing it onto Temari's face and turning the Suna Kunoichi into another of his thralls.

"I am at your command, Master Starro. What is it you desire of me?" Temari asked, waiting for her Master to command her.

Starro was about to command Temari to assist him in the assimilation of the Leaf Village, however, the pheromones that the Nine Tails had produced had a side effect on Naruto, causing Naruto's body to have gotten quite aroused, evident by his erect manhood.

"I wish to relieve my host and to produce more of my clones." Starro told Temari, who nodded her head in reply.

"Yes, Master. Use this body as you see fit." Temari replied, before untying the red sash around her waist, letting it fall to the floor, followed by her black kimono, leaving the blonde Kunoichi in just a black lace bra and a pair of matching lace panties, showing off her sexy, seductive body and her D-Cup sized breasts.

"Not here." Starro then said, making Temari stop her stripping.

"Come with me. We shall use my host's resting quarters to avoid any detection." He told Temari, who nodded in understanding, before picking up her clothing and followed her Master back to the Uzumaki's apartment.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Using Naruto's memories, Starro and Temari eventually arrived at Naruto's apartment and entered, thanks to the Jinchuuriki forgetting to lock his door again.

The pair entered Naruto's bedroom, where Starro then sat on Naruto's bed, while Temari then dropped her clothing and then sat on the lap of Starro's host, engaging her Master in a deep and passion filled kiss.

Continued kissing each other, Starro then broke from the kiss, relieving Temari of her bra and panties, revealing her D-Cup sized breasts, hardened nipples and wet pussy, before he then placed his hands on Temari's breasts and began to massage and fondle them, causing the Suna Kunoichi to moan out in pleasure. "Master... Ah... Master Starro, that's so... so good...!"

The pleasure of Master Starro's fingers only heightened as Starro lowered Naruto's left hand down to Temari's womanhood and pushed his middle and index finger inside of her, making Temari moan out. "Master Starro, I... Ah... I'm going to... Ah... to cum...!"

Temari was unable to contain herself and cried out as she had her orgasm, in which the Suna Kunoichi then arched her back as she climaxed all over Starro's fingers.

After removing Naruto's fingers from Temari's pussy, Starro aimed Naruto's manhood at Temari's pussy, which made the blonde moan out, feeling the tip of Naruto's cock rubbing against her lips, before Temari then moaned loudly as lowered her body, impaling herself on Starro's member.

"You are so tight... Ah... So tight... Keep going...!" Starro groaned out, feeling the pleasure through Naruto.

And not wanting to displease her Master, Temari continued to impale herself on her Naruto's manhood, while letting out gasps, moans and cries of pure pleasure.

For another two hours, Naruto's bedroom was filled with the sounds of the Shinobi continuing to mate, indulging in the pleasures of the flesh.

However, through his link to his drones, Starro could sense that Temari was close to climax as her body felt hotter, sweat was dripping down her, while her movements were turning frantic as all she could do was moan out cry out loudly from the pleasure.

And after several more minutes, Temari then cried out in pure ecstasy, as she then had her climax, cumming all over her Naruto's manhood.

With Temari's orgasm, Starro then groaned out as he experiencing his own through his host, releasing Naruto's semen and filling Temari's womb, knowing she'd soon Temari would give birth to a whole batch of Starro clone hybrids.

-End Lemon-


	3. Ino and Mei's Assimilation

Finished mating with Temari collapsed onto Naruto's body, exhausted from the pleasure, while Starro looked at her in which there was something new in his single eye: Longing, lust, desire, pleasure, and a lot more human emotions due to his assimilation with Naruto and his strong feelings, combined with the primal urges of those in his hive mind, in which Starro then rolled himself and Temari around so he was on top of her, allowing Starro to remove himself from the Suna nin's pussy, before he laid on Naruto's bed, followed by Temari, who laid on his chest and shared a passionate and loving kiss with her Master.

"Master." Starro then heard one of his drones call to him, making the alien mind controller break from Temari's lips to see all his female servants standing before him, including a familiar blonde haired Kunoichi that had been assimilated, Ino Yamanaka.

-Flashback-

Back in the rebuilding Leaf Village, the Starro controlled Sakura walked naked in the shadows, she could feel the newest Starro hybrid clone within her womb, making her say in a low, emotionless tone. "All must submit to the will of Starro the Conqueror in order for true peace and order to be achieved for this world. Ino Yamanaka's abilities shall help enlighten those to Master Starro's will."

Arriving at the Yamanaka's recently rebuilt flower shop and all of the knowledge that Starro now possessed allowed his female drone to immediately come up with a plan, in which She then used a Transformation Jutsu to look like her 'regular self', clothing and all, and through the hive mind, gave other drones instructions as she approached the flower shop.

Inside of the shop, Ino, not suspecting a thing, spotted Sakura, making the platinum haired blonde greet the Kunoichi.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino called, making Sakura reply, sounding like her usual self. "Hey, Ino. I need your help."

Hearing that Sakura was asking her, Ino asked. "My help, Forehead?"

"Yes, Ino. There are a lot of victims of Pain's attack and with Lady Tsunade down, I'm going to need some help." Sakura replied.

"What about Shizune?" Ino asked curiously.

"She is making sure that you know who won't try anything to make sure that he is permanently Hokage." Sakura told Ino, referring to Danzo, making Ino nod in understanding, before she replied with a shrug. "Okay, gotcha."

-Moments later-

Ino followed Sakura to an area, out of sight from the crowded streets, confusing Ino and making her have to ask. "Are you sure that this is the place?"

"Yes, it is." Sakura replied, her tone now void of emotion.

Ino gave a confused look at hearing the tone of Sakura's voice, but before Ino could say a thing, a group of Leaf ninja and civilians with weapons emerged around the Kunoichi.

All of them had Starro hybrid clones attached to their faces, freaking Ino out and making her yell out, stunned. "What the heck!?"

"None shall stand in the way of Starro the Conqueror." One of the group then stated stoically, making Ino think. 'Starro the Conqueror? Is that what those freaky starfish things attached to their faces are?'

Turning her back towards Sakura, Ino then said, getting into a defensive stance as she spoke. "I don't know what's going on, but those things on their faces are controlling them. We need to fight them!"

Only Sakura just replied, emotionlessly. "No, we don't."

Ino was confused again as to why Sakura was talking with such a lack of tone in her voice and her dismissal to defend herself.

But before Ino could say or do anything, she yelped out as Sakura delivered a strike in the back of Ino's neck causing the platinum haired blonde to collapse.

As Ino remained on the ground, she tried to move, but every time that she tried to move one body part, another body part moved instead.

It was the same technique that Tsunade used on Kabuto years ago to disrupt his somatic nervous system, which controls the movements of one's body.

And now Sakura had used it to render Ino helpless.

Unable to fight back, two Starro drones picked Ino up to face Sakura, in which the Kunoichi dropped her Transformation Jutsu to reveal her true self, causing Ino to gasp in shock.

"Not you too, Sakura!" Ino called out; horrified to see Sakura too had the same strange orange starfish-like creature on her face.

"Yes, I am one with Master Starro. I am Starro and Starro is I, Ino. He is perfection and paradise. All will know bliss as his will." Sakura replied.

Hearing that, Ino yelled out as she struggled in the hold of her captives. "No way! You won't get away with this."

"You are the only one getting away. You will be one of us, Ino." Sakura told Ino, before she then moan out as her waist, expanded like in the last stages in pregnancy and then shrank back down as she gave birth to another Starro hybrid clone.

Picking the Starro clone up, which was covered in her sexual fluids, Sakura held the clone at Ino's face, making the Yamanaka struggle further, but with her nervous system messed up, she was unable to stop Sakura, in which the Starro clone latched onto her face, making her moan out and writhe around.

"No… I can't… I won't…" Ino managed to say, feeling her will starting to quickly fade.

However, since Ino was a member of the Yamanaka clan, known for their mental jutsu, her resistance was stronger than those previously assimilated, causing Sakura to take a hold of Ino's chin, making her face Sakura, who then told her. "None can resist the will of Master Starro."

The Starro drones holding Ino then removed Ino's top, exposing her chest and making Ino's cheeks flush.

But then Ino's cheeks got redder as she folt Sakura's hands fondle her breast, circling around her nipples and causing waves of pleasure to surge through the Yamanaka, weakening her mental defenses.

And just like the others before her, Ino's will broke, in which the platinum haired blonde became another drone of Starro.

With Ino now part of Starro's hive mind, the Chakra contained in the hybrid clone allowed Naruto's regenerative abilities to restore Ino's walking ability.

The eye on the Starro hybrid clone opened and faced Sakura, in which the two Starro drones holding Ino release their hold.

"There is only Starro. His will is my will. All shall submit to will." Ino said, her tone matching the same emotionless tones as those in Starro's thrall, which made Sakura nod, before she replied to her mind-controlled comrade. "You will assist Master Starro and enlighten the people of Leaf to Master Starro's will."

"There is no question. This body is nothing more than extension of Master Starro's will." Ino stated in reply, ready to serve her new Master.

"Come, Ino. We shall meet up with Master Starro to receive the next of his commands." Sakura said.

Ino obeyed without question, following Sakura back to Starro and his Jinchuuriki host, while the other Starro drones left the scene until they were called upon to fulfill Starro's will.

-End Flashback-

After getting a good look at the latest Kunoichi to fall under his command, Ino asked. "We await your commands, Master Starro. What do you desire of us now?"

-Upcoming Lemon-

"I can feel my host's primal urges fill me once more." Starro replied, before the alien mind controller commanded. "Ino. Come here and use your body to 'relieve' my host."

"Yes Master Starro." Ino replied obediently, before she then crawled onto the bed and took Naruto's cock into her mouth and began to suck on it, causing Starro to groan in pleasure.

"That's it Ino... Ah... Keep pleasing me...!" He groaned out, in which Ino obeyed, taking all of the Jinchuuriki's manhood into her mouth, while her tongue swirled around his length.

And after a few minutes, Starro felt Naruto's body reach its peak, making Starro groan out loudly as he then had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Ino's mouth, which she mindlessly swallowed.

Removing Naruto's still erect member from her mouth, Ino positioned her pussy over her Master's cock and slowly lowered herself onto the Jinchuuriki's member, causing Ino to moan loudly as she began to move up and down, filling her body with pleasure.

As she continued impaling herself on Naruto's manhood, Starro moved his hands up to Ino's breasts and started massaging them, making her moans increase as she continued to mate with her Master.

And after another hour, Ino started to move frantically before screaming in pure pleasure as she climaxed, cumming all over Naruto's cock, making Starro then groan loudly as he then had his orgasm and filled Ino's womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Ino removed herself off Naruto's cock and laid on her back, beside Temari's satisfied form, while Starro, still erect, awaited for another of his drones to pleasure him.

"Allow me." Tenten said, stripping herself before she joined her Master, locking lips with Starro in a heated kiss, which gladly returned.

Breaking from the kiss, Starro, using Naruto's hands, moved them to Tenten's chest and began to massage and fondle the brunette's breasts, before pinching her nipples.

"Starro... Ah... That's it... Ah... It feels... So good...!" Tenten moaned, before her moans heightened as Starro moved Naruto's head down to Tenten's breasts and began to lick, suck and even bit gently on her left nipple.

"Master...!" Tenten gasped as the Naruto's right hand moved down her stomach, to her womanhood, where Starro began to finger the brunette's pussy, loving all the pleasure her Master was giving her.

But eventually Tenten could feel she was going to cum soon, causing her to moan out. "Starro... Oh, Master Starro, I... I... I'm going to cum...!"

And then, unable to contain her pleasure, she cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Naruto's fingers, which he then removed.

Panting from her climax, Tenten then wanted to return the pleasure Starro had given her, in which the weapons mistress then gently pushed him back, forcing him onto Naruto's bed, before climbing atop her Master and then lowered her head to Naruto's manhood, taking the cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing the Starro controlled Jinchuuriki to groan out.

"Tenten, you… Ah... You are doing an impressive job… Continue...!" Starro groaned in a mixture of pleasure and command, making Tenten obey as she continued sucking Starro off as best she could with as much pleasure she could provide, causing the brunette to then move her right hand down to Naruto's balls and massage them, making Starro groan once more as he could feel his host was going to cum again.

And unable to hold back, Starro groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load and fill Tenten's mouth with his cum, which she swallowed, glad she had pleased her Master and that they were to finally mate, giving her the wonderful experience of not only having Naruto's member inside her pussy, but also from the most likely chance she too would get pregnant with her Master's clones.

Starro, thanks to the link he had with his hive mind, could feel Tenten's arousal, making him respond by grabbing Tenten's hips and flipping them around so she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her, before he used Naruto to pleasure the brunette, inserting Naruto's member deep into Tenten's vagina.

"Master, it's so deep… So good…!" Tenten moaned, rocking her hips with each thrust Starro gave, making Tenten continue to cry out in erotic pleasure.

As Starro and Tenten continued to kiss, their hands roaming across each other's bodies, Tenten moaned from the feeling of Starro using Naruto's member going deeper inside of her.

Both continued mating for another hour, until neither could contain themselves, in which both cried out in ecstasy as they had their climaxes, with Tenten cumming all over Naruto's member, while Starro came too, filling Tenten's pussy with his cum.

After Starro and Tenten's climaxes had worn off, the brunette collapsing on her back in pleasure, while Starro remained above, he then heard Shizune's voice.

"Would you like for me to clean you up, Master?" She offered, feeling her body getting hot and aroused from watching Starro mating with Tenten, as well as seeing that Starro's host's member was still hard, in which Shizune wanted nothing more than to be the next to mate with Starro.

Starro nodded in reply, making the raven haired Kunoichi then relieve herself of her clothing, showing her breasts, hard nipples and wet snatch in reply, before she got on her knees, sat at the end of Naruto's bed and began to suck her Master's cock clean, making him groan out.

After several minutes, Shizune removed Naruto's manhood from her mouth, before Shizune then joined her Master on the bed, getting on all fours, before Starro grabbed Shizune's hips and pushed Naruto's member inside her vagina.

"Yes… Ah… Oh, Master keep using Naruto's body… I want his cock…!" Shizune moaned out in pleasure, while Starro felt great amounts of pleasure from Shizune's body, which he then increased as the mind-controlled Jinchuuriki moved his hands down to pinch and pull at Shizune's nipples.

"Master Starro, you're so good… Please, continue to use my body as you desire…!" Shizune moaned in pleasure, leading to the pair to continue mating for another hour, until Starro felt his blond haired host was unable to contain himself, making him groan loudly as Starro had his orgasm as he finally came, causing Shizune to scream in pleasure as her climax followed.

Pulling out of Shizune, the raven haired Kunoichi moved to the side of the bed, beside Temari, Ino and Tenten, all three Kunoichi's stomachs expanded as Starro had successfully planted his seed into each of their wombs.

And the same had happened to Shizune as she then moaned and her stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy.

Only she and her fellow Kunoichi were to bare the offspring of their Master.

And while Starro had mated four times, he could still see and feel Naruto's arousal, in which Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade joined their Master in his bed, leading to a long night of longing, lust and pleasure.

-The next morning inside the Hokage's office: End Lemons-

Tsunade sat at her desk; Shizune was on her right side, while standing before the three was the Fifth Mizukage.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Lady Mizukage." Tsunade said, sounding and looking like her regular self.

"Think nothing of it. When I had heard your Village was nearly destroyed, but saved by a single Shinobi, I had to come." The Mizukage replied in a kind tone, before she asked. "So who is this new hero?"

"That would be me." Mei heard a male voice reply from behind, making the redhead turn her head around to see Naruto enter the room.

"Impressive. I wasn't expecting someone so young." Mei commented, thinking to herself. 'Or handsome.'

"Thanks." Naruto replied, before he introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mei Terumi." She then said in reply, offering out her hand, expecting a handshake, but instead Naruto gently grabbed it with his, lowered his head and kissed Mei's hand, making her blush.

"A hero and a gentleman." She smiled, making Naruto smile back.

However, Naruto's smile was because his 'true self' could sense the Mizukage's desire for a mate, making it that much easier to enslave Mei and add her to his hive mind.

"Lady Mizukage, I do apologize, but I was hoping to get back to the matter at hand." Tsunade interrupted, making Naruto and Mei face her, making the Fifth Hokage then add. "As you may have seen, we have the support of Suna in assisting us in our plans and was hoping that Kirigakure could do the same."

"I shall consider it." Mei replied with a smile, partly from a possible alliance with the Leaf, but mainly from her thoughts turning to Naruto.

Despite being younger than her, Mei believed him to be the husband she had wanted for years.

"Thank you for hearing us out, Lady Mizukage." Tsunade said in reply, before calling to Shizune, making the raven haired Kunoichi nod in reply, bend beneath the desk and emerge with a pot full of beautiful flowers.

"These were grown by one of my apprentices at her family's flower shop. Think of this as a way for our Villages becoming one." Tsunade told Mei, as Shizune approached the Mizukage, handing the flowers to her.

"They are quite lovely, Lady Hokage." Mei replied.

Lowering her head down, Mei was about to take in the aroma of the flowers, but stopped when she noticed the flowers wiggle around, making her part the flowers to see an orange starfish resting on the soil.

Mei was quite confused as to why such a creature was concealed in the flowers and was about to demand an answer, only to be silenced when all of a sudden the starfish shot out and latched onto Mei's face, making her drop the pot as she began to try and remove the alien parasite from her face.

"What is this thing!? Get it off me!" Mei yelled out, hoping somebody outside the Hokage's office would hear her cries.

However, Starro had placed Seals in the room, sound proofing it so the Mizukage could cry out all she wanted and nobody would come to her aid.

"I told you, it is a way for our Villages becoming one." Tsunade then said in an emotionless tone.

"What… what are you talking about…?" Mei struggled to say, feeling the starfish prying at her mind.

Dropping their Transformation Jutsus, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune revealed their Starro infused faces and naked forms, in which Starro then declared. "All shall become one with me."

"Naruto...?" Mei asked, confused as she continued to resist. "What are you talking about...?"

"I am not Naruto. Naruto is merely my host. My name is Starro, and soon all shall become with me and true order shall become a reality." Starro told Mei, making her snap back. "I won't… I won't give into you… Starro... I will beat you, you monster…!"

"You presume that I am a monster?" Starro asked.

"That is the problem with you humans. I see things in a different aspect and you label me. I just wish to bring unity and order to your chaos filled world. There shall be no more wars, no conflicts and no more chaos, only order, the order that only I can bring." He told the Mizukage, before turning his attention to the Hokage.

"Tsunade. You know what must be done." Starro said, making Tsunade nod in reply, before she got out of her seat, approached Mei and grabbed her arms.

Forcing the Mizukage onto the desk, Tsunade held the Mizukage down, who continued to struggle, but was no match for Tsunade's strength.

-Upcoming Lemon-

And as Tsunade then climbed on top of her, holding Mei's arms above her head, Mei was unable but to let out a small moan as she could feel Tsunade's massive breasts rubbing against hers', before Mei's moaned louder when she felt Naruto's strong hands grab her legs and pull down her skirt, revealing she wasn't wearing underwear and showing her pussy, which was already starting to get wet, which Starro noticed.

Feeling Mei putting up a strong resistance against the Starro clone hugging her face, Starro knew the will of the Mizukage would be strong, but could feel it weakening.

'Her body already betrays her but soon the Mizukage shall be mine.' He thought, before he placed Naruto's hands on Mei's bare hips and then inserted his cock into her pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made the Mizukage moan out in pure pleasure.

'It's so good… But I… I have to resist…!' Mei thought through her clouded mind, unable to control the moans escaping her mouth as she felt Naruto's cock continue to slid in and out of her womanhood.

And it didn't help that Tsunade, not only making sure her breasts rubbed pleasurably against Mei's breasts, but now, Tsunade had moved her head down and was kissing and licking the Mizukage's neck, heightening the redhead's pleasure.

Starro and Tsunade continued to force pleasure upon the Mizukage, who all could do was just struggle around and moan in pleasure, until the redhead then was unable to resist any longer.

"Master!" Mei cried out as she climaxed, remaining on her back as the Staroo clone finally broke through Mei's mental defences, absorbing the redhead into Starro's hive mind.

Breaking from her neck, Tsunade pulled her body up and asked. "How do you feel now?"

"I now see the error of my ways. Resisting was all a futile effort in order to keep what I thought was right. I now live to serve Master Starro and help in bringing order to Kirigakure." Mei replied in an emotionless tone, showing she too had fallen under Starro's mind control.

"Excellent to hear that." Starro replied, before he admitted. "However, I can still feel my host's desire to mate."

"Please, continue so this body can be impregnated by you, Master." Mei said, offering herself, in which Starro nodded in reply, before inserting Naruto's member back into Mei's vagina, making the Mizukage moan in pleasure. "Oh, yes... Master... Ah... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me...!"

Feeling Tsunade's urges, Starro then removed his manhood and inserted it into Tsunade, making her moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

For the next hour, Starro continued, switching between the Hokage and Mizukage as he continued mating with the both of them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both females moan out in erotic pleasure.

However, Naruto's body began to move frantically, as were Tsunade and Mei, in which Starro knew the three would soon come.

The three could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer, and, unable to take anymore, Tsunade cried out in pure pleasure as she experienced her climax, cumming all over Naruto's manhood, making the alien mind controller groan in response as he then released a fair amount of his semen inside of Tsunade.

Removing Naruto's member, showing it was still hard and dripping with his sexual fluids, Starro inserted it into Mei's pussy, making the Mizukage moan for several minutes, until the redhead too climaxed, which sent Starro over the edge, making him groan out loudly in pleasure, while feeling Mei's snatch milking him of his seed.

-End Lemon-

With his host body and the two Kages satisfied, Starro removed his manhood from Mei's womanhood, allowing her to get back to her feet alongside Tsunade.

"What do you desire of us now, Master Starro." Both Kages asked in monotone voices.

"Mei, you are to head back to Kirigakure and bring order to your Village." Starro instructed.

"As you command, Master Starro." Mei replied in an obedient tone, placing her right hand on her stomach as she could feel Naruto's body had indeed impregnated her, before she picked up her skirt, redressed and left the room.

With Mei's departure, Tsunade then said. "Soon all five Great Shinobi Nations shall belong to you, Master."

Starro nodded in reply, knowing his thralls would help assimilate both Suna and Kirigakure, remembering that Temari and the Sand Shinobi were heading back to Suna to add the rest of the Sand Shinobi to Starro's hive mind, taking many of the Starro clone hybrids that were resting in the stream, knowing Mei and her Kirigakure subordinates would do the same.

"And order in this world will become mine." Starro replied.


	4. Konoha's new Ruler

Several weeks had past since Starro had assimilated with Naruto, not only taking control of the blond, but now most Konoha, Suna and Kirigakure were under his thrall.

Currently Starro was in the Hokage's office, staring out the window and down at his Village, thinking.

He could sense the many humans were now part of his hive mind, but also knew that there were still Shinobi and Kunoichi who had gone into hiding in a feeble attempt to resist him and his will, but knew they, along with the five Great Shinobi Nations would soon be assimilated.

However, Starro was broken from his thoughts as he then let out a groan.

"That's it Hinata... Heep going..." Starro commanded, looking down to see the Hyuga on her knees with Naruto's cock in her mouth.

"As you command, Master." Hinata replied in an obedient tone after taking Naruto's manhood out of her mouth, before she continued pleasing the alien mind controller.

However, feeling his host's more primal urges fill him once more made Starro place his hands on the sides of Hinata's head, removing her from Naruto's manhood, before he took a hold of Hinata's hand and lead the Hyuga to a large bed in the corner of the Hokage's office that he had placed, in which the other females Starro had mated with were on it, pleasuring each other.

Tsunade and Shizune were locked in a deep and passion filled kiss as the raven haired Kunoichi was sitting on Tsunade's lap, moaning in the blonde's mouth as she felt Tsunade rub her breasts with her right hand, while her left was massaging her vagina.

Tenten was lying on her back, while Ino was on top of her, kissing the brunette deeply, while making sure her breasts and vagina rubbed pleasurably against Tenten's.

And After Starro laid Hinata on the bed, Sakura immediately climbed on top of the Hyuga, locking lips with her in a deep and passionate kiss, while Starro positioned himself between the pair, inserting his manhood inside Hinata's vagina, making her gasp and moan loudly in pleasure.

"Master... Ah... Oh, yes... Keep going...!" Hinata moaned out, loving the feel of Starro using Naruto's member to penetrate her womanhood.

But as she continued to feel Naruto's cock slide in and out of her wet snatch, she could also feel she was close to her climax.

And unable to contain her pleasure, Hinata then cried out in ecstacy as she felt her host body reach its limit, cumming all over Naruto's manhood and causing Starro to groan in reply as he then released his semen into Hinata's waiting womb.

With Hinata pleasured, Starro was about to mate with Sakura, but stopped as he heard one of his drones call out his name.

Getting off the bed and allowing Sakura to remove herself from Hinata, Starro looked to see Konohamaru enter the room, showing who too had a Starro clone on his face.

"Master Starro. We have found another faction of those who still resist you." Konohamaru said in a stoic tone, making Starro ask the boy. "And I take it they have been dealt with?"

"Yes Master. They now see that being one with you is the only way to achieve true order." Konohamaru replied.

"Excellent work." Starro said, pleased to hear more of Konoha belonged to him.

"Thank you." Konohamaru replied, before he added. "But we also found two troublemakers I was sure you'd want to see."

With that said, the doors to the Hokage's office opened once more, in which Hinata's old comrades of Team 10, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, all three infused with Starro clone hybrids entered, bringing with them Kurenai and Anko, whose hands were tied behind their backs, while their Chakra was being disrupted by special Seals to prevent either from escaping or trying any tricks, before the pair were forced to their knees.

Seeing the pair, Starro commented. "You two have been causing me a great deal of trouble."

"And we'll continue until we find a way to stop you!" Anko spat.

"And we'll find a way to get our friends back from your control." Kurenai added, her tone just as defiant as Anko's.

"Such foolish statements." Starro commented, before he called out. "Hinata, come here."

Hinata nodded in reply, walking over to her Master, showing her stomach had expanded, her womb now containing more of Starro's hybrids, in which the Hyuga then let out a moan as she felt her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before another duplicate Starro emerged from her vagina that she held in her right hand as it squirmed around.

"I can sense another clone inside you. Allow me." Starro then said, causing Kurenai and Anko to blush as they could only watch as Naruto's fingers then entered Hinata's pussy, making her moan out.

Kurenai and Anko were then left in shock as Starro pulled a second hybrid from out Hinata's pussy, in which he and Hinata approached the Jonin, who tried to struggle against the hold of Shino and Kiba.

But the struggling was in vain as the Starro clones were placed Kurenai and Anko's faces, making both females stop their struggling as they were no match for Starro's mental domination and were assimilated into his hive mind.

Remaining on their knees, Kurenai and Anko awaited orders from their new Master, while Hinata's sexual fluids dripped off the Starro clones and down Kurenai and Anko's faces, with some landing in their open mouths, arousing them from the taste of Hinata's juices and the sight of Naruto's erect cock before them.

Starro could sense their arousal and desire for Naruto's cock, he then moved up to them, allowing the pair to pleasure the alien mind controller, in which Kurenai and Anko started licking around Naruto's manhood and his balls, filling him with further pleasure.

And while Starro had lost his original body, he had gotten quite attached with his new host body, enjoying the feel of his power bringing order to the Shinobi world, as well as the pleasures of mating, leading to him escorting the still tied up Kunoichi to his bed, before the sounds of their mating filled the room for hours on end.

The End...

.

.

.

Special thanks to: yugiohfan163 for helping fill in some dialogue between Starro and Hinata.

Gallantmon of the Hazard for the great help with Ino's assimilation

Frozen-Tundra88 for all their ideas. Sorry most were not added, but maybe if I can think of more, I'll add them or do a sequel.


End file.
